knights_and_dragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Blazeborne Vanguard
is an Epic Fire-type Armor. It was the 2nd Epic Armor to be released, and was originally introduced in the Limited Edition Flame Chest. Since then it has been available in every 30 Gem Limited Edition Chest to date. The plus version is only obtainable through Limited Edition Chests. It is effective against spirit types but ineffective against water types. How to Obtain *Referral Frenzy (event finished) *Fusion: One of several possible results using Ultra Rare armor or higher. One armor must contain fire. Confirmed here. Fusion for any Epic is not guaranteed! **Aegis of the Fallen + Witch's Robes (3/1/2014) **Aegis of the Fallen + Abominable Platemail (1/12/2014) **Armor of the Infernal Lord + Asherah's Armor (11/29/2013) **Armor of the Infernal Lord + Rocfeather Robes (11/04/2013) **Armor of the Infernal Lord + Spectral Captain's Uniform (2/19/2014) **Armor of the Infernal Lord + Storm Sorcerer (11/1/2013) **Armor of the Wolf + Eldritch Keeper's Robes (11/02/2013) **Armor of the Wolf + Leviathan's Platemail **Armor of the Wolf + Ravenlord's Mantle (11/10/2013) **Barbarian Raiding Gear + Hunter's Garb (10/25/2013) **Behemoth's Vanguard + Leviathan's Platemail (12/1/2013 **Behemoth's Vanguard + Witch's Robes (11/23/2013) **Drake Platemail + Wurmshroud Mantle(01/20/14) **Krampus's Mantle + Demon's Carapace **Bone Harvester's Garb + Flamehunter's Garb **Battlesuit Remnants + Aegis of the Fallen (01/22/2014) **Ruby Plate Mail + Wurmshroud Mantle **Flame Summoner's Shroud + Trollforge Platemail (01/31/2014) **Bone Harvester's Garb + Barbarian Raiding Gear (02/03/2014) **Ruby Plate Mail + Vesture of Frost **Typhoon Armor + Drake Platemail **Dark Prince's Royal Armor + Swamp Shaman Robes (01/31/2014) **Ruby Plate Mail + Cloud King's Finery (02/12/2014) **Krampus's Mantle + Armor of Glacius **Razorwind Platemail + Redstone Battlegear (02/15/2014) **Barbarian Raiding Gear + Swampstone Platemail **Razorwind Platemail + Wicker Mantle **Spartan's Wargear + Wicker Mantle (02/17/2014) **Vesture of Frost + Wicker Mantle (02/19/2014) **Demon's Carapace + Armor of the Wolf (02/20/14) **Battlesuit Remnants + Barbarian Raiding Gear **Soulshard Raiment + Armor of the Wolf (02/23/2014) **Wanderer's Shroud + Mountainvine Shroud (03/01/2014) **Armor of the Infernal Lord+ + Wraithscale Armor (03/01/2014) **Ruby Plate Mail + Armor of Glacius (03/06/2014) **Scorchstone Aegis + Razorwind Platemail (03/08/2014) **Scorchstone Aegis + Bone Harvester's Garb (03/10/2014) **Featherblade Battlegear + Flamehunter's Garb (03/15/2014) **Swamp Shaman Robes + Aegis of the Fallen (03/17/2014) **Nathair Armor + Combustion Armor **Wraithscale Armor + Combustion Armor (03/20/2014) **Mantle of the Beast + Wasp Carapace (03/26/2014) **Eldritch Keeper's Robes + Drake Platemail (03/28/2014) **Redstone Battlegear + Vermax's Platemail (4:33, 03/31/2014) **Boilerplate Armor + Mantle of the Beast (03/31/2014) **Boilerplate Armor + Raiment of Araknos **Voidborne Shroud + Nathair Armor **Assassin's Shroud + Wasp Carapace (04/06/2014) **Raiment of Araknos + Wasp Carapace **Hydromancer's Mantle + Chupacabra's Hide (4/12/2014) **Chitinous Armor + Chupacabra's Hide **Clayplate Mantle + Ruby Plate Mail (4/14/2014) Gallery Blazeborne Vanguard Level 1.jpg|Blazeborne Vanguard Level 1 Blazeborne Vanguard Evolution 2.jpg|Blazeborne Vanguard Evolution 1 Blazeborne Vanguard Evolution 2b.jpg|Blazeborne Vanguard Evolution 2 BlazeborneVanguard.png Blazeborn_Fusion.jpg|Blazeborn Fusion A68CC18C-A8CA-4B8F-BF27-987E65969FC4.jpg|Fusion 10/24/13 BlazeborneEnhance.jpg|Enhancing Blazeborne Blazeborne_Vanguard_Banner.jpg|Banner advertising Blazeborne Vanguard when first released Blazeborne Vanguard from Flame Chest.jpg|Blazeborne Vanguard from Flame Chest Blazeborne Vanguard Level 1 from chest.jpg|Blazeborne Vanguard Level 1 from chest Blaze+ from Shadow Chest.jpg|Blaze+ from Shadow Chest Blazeborne Vanguard plus level 99.jpg|Blazeborne Vanguard plus level 99 Blazeborne Vanguard - Man Evolution.PNG|Blazeborne Vanguard - Man Evolution Blazeborne Vanguard - Woman Evolution.PNG|Blazeborne Vanguard - Woman Evolution Blazeborn epic fused.jpg|Blazeborn epic Blazeborn fuse.jpg Blazeborn vanguard fusion.jpg Category:Epic Armors Category:Fusion Armor Category:Uncraftable Armors Category:Armors Category:Mono Element Category:Fire Armors